Shingeki no Kyojin: Reality Convert
by Rikudo.athaya
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Shingeki no Kyojin bukan lah Fiksi melainkan sejarah? Adakah hubungan antar dua realitas? Fic pertama saya, maaf jika ada kesalahan. AU, AT, OC, gabung dengan imajinasi dan lain-lain... CHAPTER 3 Update...! Inilah kisah perjuangan awal umat manusia!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin from Isayama Hajime_**

**_Semoga Dapat Menghibur, Maaf Bila Ada Kesalahan_**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin: Reality Convert**

_Berlin, Jerman. September 1937_

Pada amukan perang dia hidup, dua kekuatan besar dunia berusaha mengalahkannya. Ia memerintah dengan tegas dan kuat. Selalu percaya kemenangan ada di tanah airnya.

"Fuhrer-ku! Proyek tersebut telah membuahkan hasil! Jerman sekarang punya senjata pamungkas!"

Seorang tentara masuk ke dalam ruangannya, memberi tahu hal yang ia selalu tunggu-tunggu. Sambil tersenyum dalam hati, Sang Fuhrer rakyat Jerman segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengenakan jaket dan topinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Nak? Segera bawa aku ke sana!"

* * *

Proyek rahasia _Titan Kampf, _sebuah proyek rahasia yang dikembangkan oleh Nazi untuk menciptakan tentara yang sempurna.

Tidak butuh makan dan minum, tidak menua, memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, dan yang paling penting tidak mempunyai perasaan sehingga dapat menyingkirkan kemanusiaannya untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan. Itulah tentara 'sempurna' yang diinginkan oleh Nazi supaya dapat memenangkan perang ini.

Dimulai pada April 1930, bahkan sebelum perang pecah. Nazi telah bersiap-siap menghadapi perang ini. Tapi proyek ini menemui banyak kegagalan, belum membuahkan hasil sejak dimulai. Sudah berkali-kali terancam dihentikan. Walaupun terdengar sangat mustahil, tapi ia yang tidak percaya Tuhan sekali pun tetap menginginkan proyek ini membuahkan hasil yang manis. Karena itulah, kenapa sekarang ia sedang tersenyum.

"Fuhrer-ku! Terima kasih telah percaya kepada kami selama ini!" Seorang profesor yang bekerja dalam proyek itu lansung menyapa Sang Fuhrer.

"Ah, Profesor! Bagaimana perkembangannya? Saya dengar sudah berhasil?"

"Tentu! Subyek 32-D, Keill Yeager, telah berhasil menjadi tentara sempurna pertama dalam sejarah umat manusia!" Jawab Profesor itu dengan semangat.

"Setelah berkorban ratusan kali akhirnya berhasil, ya? Hmm.., kuharap ia sebanding dengan apa yang telah kita korbankan selama ini."

"Tentu saja!"

Pintu besar terbuka, menunjukan lorong yang menuju ke suatu ruang bawah tanah. Rombongan tersebut menuruni anak tangga yang tampaknya terus menerus muncul. Hingga terlihat lagi sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja.

"Fuhrer-ku, bolehkah saya menunjukan kepada anda apa yang berhasil kita kembangkan selama ini?" Tanya Profesor itu dengan ekspresi tidak sabar.

"Silakan, Profesor! Tunjukan kepadaku!"

Pintu besi baja perlahan terbuka, menunjukan apa yang telah dihasilkan oleh _Titan Kampf._ Sebuah ruangan, tidak, lebih tepat disebut lapangan bawah tanah yang sangat luas terlihat. Puluhan pekerja mulai dari ilmuwan ternama, teknisi, dan para pekerja lainnya sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Satu hal lansung menarik mata Sang Diktator. Ya, itu dia. Tentara idaman Nazi.

Berdiri setinggi 4 meter, postur tubuh yang kekar, serta gigi yang menyembul keluar. Kabel-kabel dari mesin di sekitarnya dihubungkan ke tubuhnya. Matanya yang bersinar dan badannya yang mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh membuat semua yang memandangnya akan menemui rasa takut. Tapi tidak dengan Sang Fuhrer.

"Profesor, itukah subyek 32-D?"

"Benar sekali, 32-D telah menunjukan kemampuan yang luar biasa..." Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Saat pertama memasuki Proyek ini, 32-D, Keill Yeager, 24, hanyalah seorang prajurit biasa. Memiliki tinggi normal 172 cm dan tubuh yang sedikit kurus. Tapi setelah diberi suntikan pertama serum yang sudah disempurnakan, terjadi perubahan drastis. Tingginya bertambah menjadi 411 cm dan tubuhnya menjadi kekar. Perubahan bentuk wajah juga terjadi, yaitu menyembulnya gigi-gigi yang setajam pisau dari mulutnya. Organ reproduksinya tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu sistem pencernaan juga menghilang. Suhu inti tubuhnya mencapai 142 derajat celcius." Itulah penjelasan Profesor.

"Bagus! Aku bangga dengan semua orang dalam proyek ini! Sekali lagi, _Deutchland Ubber Alles!" _SorakSang Fuhrer.

"_Deutchland Ubber Alles!"_ Semua orang dalam proyek tersebut bersorak ria.

"Mulai sekarang, saya, Adolf Hitler, menyatakan bahwa kita dapat memenangkan perang dengan mudah! Bersama para TITANS!"


	2. The Origins of Titans

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin from Hajime Isayama**

**Rated T, just for fun.**

**Author's Note**

**Waaaah, update chapter 2! Lumayan, lah... Masih bisa update. Di sini ceritanya semua dialog sudah dirubah ke bahasa Indonesia, semoga menghibur! Review? :3**

_November 1943_

_Perang dunia ke-2 terus berkobar, kemenangan sekutu mulai terlihat. Nazi terus mempertahankan wilayahnya. Tapi kekalahan pasti akan ditelan suatu hari nanti. Proyek Titan Kampf walaupun sudah membuahkan hasil, tapi penerapannya dalam perang sangatlah sulit. Formula yang diciptakan tidak pernah sempurna dari awal. Subyek 32-D mengamuk dan kehilangan kendali setelah beberapa hari sejak diberikan suntikan. Proyek tersebut dihentikan untuk sementara waktu._

_September 1945_

_Perang berakhir, poros runtuh, sekutu menang. Atau bukan itu yang terjadi?_

_29 April 1945_

"Fuhrer-ku, kekalahan terjadi di mana-mana. Tentara kita habis, kekuatan kita runtuh, kekalahan ada di depan mata kita"

"Tidak. Kita belum kalah. Mereka menyerang kita? Memojokkan kita? Hah! Biarkan mereka tertawa terlebih dahulu. Walau kita kalah dalam perang ini, kita belum kalah dalam perang lainnya. Aku sudah menantang dunia, itu yang perlu aku tahu. Untuk mengalahkan dunia, kita butuh sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki dunia kita sendiri. Percayalah! Jerman akan terus hidup!" Itulah kata-kata Sang Fuhrer kepada pasukannya.

30 April 1945 Hitler diberitakan bunuh diri.

_September 2009_

Di suatu tempat di luar Berlin sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam panjang nampak samar-samar membuka suatu gubuk sederhana yang terlihat terbengkalai. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pintu yang memperlihatkan tangga ke bawah tanah menuju suatu ruangan bawah tanah. Kumpulan orang-orang itu menuruni anak tangga sampai menemukan pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja.

Dibukalah pintu tersebut.

Di dalamnya tampak sesosok raksasa 4 meter yang membeku dalam es. Di ujung ruangan terdapat suatu lingkaran besar yang ditopang oleh 4 tiang di bagian depan dan belakang. Banyak sekali kabel-kabel dan alat-alat elektronik yang tersambung ke lingkaran tersebut.

Salah seorang dari mereka memperhatikan lingkaran tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara sisanya mengotak-atik mesin-mesin yang tersambung dengan portal tersebut. Mesin-mesin mengeluarkan suara tanda berfungsi. Tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran tersebut muncul sebuah lapisan aneh, membentuk suatu portal. Kilatan-kilatan listrik keluar dari dalam portal, tapi hal itu tidak membuat gentar mereka. Angin kencang berhembus dari dalam portal.

Salah satu mesin tertera angka '738'. Dengan sigap mereka menyeret raksasa 4 meter itu.

"Wahai teman-temanku! Tugas kita akhirnya selesai. Mari kita berikan hadiah kepada masa lalu, sesuai dengan perintah yang telah kita dapatkan dari dulu!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka mengangkat raksasa itu lalu melemparkannya ke dalam portal.

"_Deutchland Ubber Alles!"_

_Tahun 738, di suatu hutan di Eropa Utara._

"GRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO...!"

Pohon-pohon runtuh, burung-burung terbang menjauh. Subyek 32-D, memiliki satu target. KEPUNAHAN UMAT MANUSIA.

Seluruh tubuhnya mengandung formula dari _Titan Kampf_. Setiap gigitannya mengalirkan formula tersebut.

Teror telah dimulai. Setiap manusia yang dimakannya ia muntahkan lalu berubah menjadi titan seperti dirinya. 3 meter, 4 meter, 7 meter, 14 meter, 15 meter, dan variasi ukuran lainnya. Mereka semua memiliki niat yang sama, memakan semua manusia, walaupun yang bisa merubah manusia menjadi titan hanyalah 32-D seorang.

Sejak saat itu, manusia didorong menuju kepunahan.

Apa yang akan dilakukan umat manusia?

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note**

**YEAH... Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai... Nah, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan jalan cerita dari Shingeki no Kyojin. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya...**

**Mohon untuk review-nya, ya!**


	3. The Old Stories

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin from Hajime Isayama**_

_**Rated T, just for fun**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Shingeki no Kyojin: Reality Convert Chapter 3: The Old Stories **_

* * *

Langit merah menandakan malam akan tiba, burung-burung terbang tinggi ke angkasa, pohon-pohon tumbang membuat bumi bergetar tiada henti, langkah raksasa datang mendekati.

Gigi tajam penuh dengan bercak darah. Tatapan kosong bagaikan jurang tampa dasar. Orang-orang berlari untuk hidupnya. Berteriak ke sana ke mari, seperti ada yang bisa menolong mereka.

Kini umat manusia terkena pukulan besar. Didorong menuju kepunahan. Para raksasa yang tampa ampun menghabisi mereka terus bermunculan. Bagaikan dewa, mereka terus hidup tiada yang mati. Terus bertambah. Sedangkan umat manusia terus berkurang.

Seorang anak kecil berlutut di hadapan puing-puing desanya. Sebuah pembantaian terjadi di depan matanya. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangannya penuh dengan darah. Tidak, ia justru berada dalam genangan darah. Melihat keluarganya berada di tangan para raksasa. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menunggu untuk bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya di suatu tempat yang jauh di atas sana.

Inilah para Titan.

* * *

_Archipelago, 740 Masehi._

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kemunculan 32-D ke masa ini. Tapi populasi Titan sudah 1/3 dari populasi umat manusia. Sekarang para Titan sudah menguasai Eropa Barat, Eropa Utara, Eropa Selatan, Timur Tengah, Afrika Utara, dan sebagian Asia Tengah.

Kabar munculnya Titan sudah terdengar oleh seluruh umat manusia di semua pelosok dunia. Berbagai upaya telah dilakukan untuk mengalahkan para Titan, tapi semua percuma saja. Sekarang, prioritas utama adalah untuk 'berlari' dari para Titan serta mempertahankan keberadaan umat manusia selama mungkin.

Di kepulauan ini, sudah mengungsi 4200 orang dari Asia. Karena melihat dari arah pesebaran para Titan, maka tempat ini seharusnya tempat terakhir yang didatangi oleh Titan. Juga ditambah dengan bentuk tempat ini yang merupakan kepulauan dan dikelilingi lautan, serta para Titan yang diketahui tidak bisa serta tidak aktif di daerah perairan membuat tempat ini menjadi lokasi mengungsi utama selain dengan Amerika melalui Selat Bering.

* * *

_Eropa Barat, 741 Masehi_

Sebuah kerajaan di ambang kehancuran masih berdiri disini. Sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh keluarga Reiss. Mereka berhasil bertahan hidup di antara para Titan. Sekarang mereka hidup di dalam tanah. Ya, rencana pergerakan bawah tanah. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kerajaan keluarga Reiss berisi pemikir-pemikir terbaik dunia pada masa itu.

Mereka mempunyai rencana besar, yang didasari oleh peristiwa yang dialami oleh Geonard Liensel, salah seorang prajurit kerajaan.

"Huh, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Diamlah Geo, kita harus terus mengikuti serta mempercayai perintah dari komandan kita."

"Tapi jangan seenaknya saja menempatkan kita ke garis depan terluar kerajaan! Siapa tahu jika kita bertemu dengan raksasa jelek itu?"

"Be, benar juga katamu, tapi pasti ada alasan tertentu mengapa mereka menempatkan 200 prajurit di garis terluar ini."

"Cih, kau masih sama saja dari dulu!"

Dua orang prajurit bercakap-cakap mengenai keberadaan tidak aneh jika mereka mempertanyakannya. Mereka beserta kurang lebih 200 prajurit lainnya ditempatkan di garis terluar kerajaan yang biasanya tidak dijaga dan hanya diamati oleh kelompok pengamat dari kejauhan. Berada di daerah ini sangatlah berbahaya. Titan bisa datang kapan saja. Untuk berdiri di sini saja sudah sangat berbahaya.

Geonard dan teman-temannya akan mengalami sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hei, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu. Kau mau ikut?" Dengan santainya Geonard mengulurkan tangannya ke temannya.\

"Maaf Geo, aku tidak mau. Aku cukup berjaga-jaga saja di sini." Jawabnya.

"Yah sudahlah. Aku duluan ya!" Lalu Geonard memacu kudanya secepat mungkin ke arah hutan.

Hutan itu sebenarnya sangat indah untuk Geonard yang memang terlahir sebagai pemburu. Kicauan burung dan suara gemericik sungai adalah musik di telinganya. Ia terus memacu kudanya melewati berbagai rintangan. Ia terus menerus melaju. Sampai ia sendiri lupa dengan arah tujuannya. Ia kebingungan.

Tapi,

Ia mendengar suara dari arah kirinya, suara apa?

Perlahan-lahan suara tersebut terdengar semakin keras. Suara langkah yang sangat besar dan berat. Tapi apa itu?

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Geonard semakin menajamkan pendengarnya. Apa itu? Apa itu? APA ITU?

Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok raksasa tidak berkulit di depan Geonard.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Aduh, akhirnya bisa juga Update lagi ceritanya. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya di chapter yang sebelumnya. Awalnya sih kepengen menyudahi ceritanya di chapter 2, tapi karena idenya tiba-tiba muncul jadi ingin ngelanjutin lagi...**_

_**YOSH! Semoga ceritanya menghibur, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Humans

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin from Isayama Hajime**_

_**Rated T, just for fun.**_

_**Typo(s) tolong dimaafkan**_

_**Enjoy**_

Jantungnya berhenti sesaat.

Apa yang telah dilihat oleh pemuda ini?

Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi tidak, ini terlalu nyata untuk bisa menjadi khayalan belaka. Uap ini, terlalu panas. Saking panasnya sampai membuat pemuda itu terbangun dari bisikan kebohongan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Di hadapannya menjulang sesosok raksasa yang membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang.

Manusia.

Mereka penguasa bumi.

Setidaknya pernah menguasai bumi.

Makhluk yang terlahir dengan akal dan nafsu. Terlahir dengan sifat egois dan serakah. Penguasa yang kejam dan tamak. Pada akhirnya jatuh di tangannya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam keegoisan.

Sekarang mereka merangkak kembali, belajar berdiri sendiri. Mereka akhirnya merasakan perasaan yang mereka telah lama ciptakan, rasa takut.

Perasaan takut si lemah. Takut akan si kuat. Rasanya ditindas oleh yang lebih kuat. Apakah manusia telah belajar?

Tidak ada tempat untuk berlari, hanya satu tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Angin berhembus. Jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu hampir terbawa angin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Badannya membeku di saat itu. Pemandangan mengerikan ditayangkan di hadapannya.

Sosok raksasa.

Titan.

Bertubuh besar dengan badan yang kekar. Tidak ada kulit yang membalut otot-otot yang menyembul. Otot wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Tampaknya dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

30, tidak, sekitar 40 meter tingginya.

Matanya bergerak. Menatap ke bawah. Ke arah si pemuda itu. Suasana horor muncul seketika itu juga. Rasa takut yang besar menghantui diri pemuda itu.

Kudanya meringkik. Meronta-ronta, gelisah. Sempurna menggambarkan keadaan penuggangnya.

Sang pemuda terbangun. Ia menganalisa keadaannya. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat. Dengan sigap, ia pacu kudanya menjauh dari sang raksasa. Dengan harapan di hatinya.

_Istana Kerajaan, Pusat Kerajaan_

"Dunia ini makin lama makin keras, Heh?"

"Ya... Anda bisa mengatakannya begitu."

"Titan, ya? Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka ada dari awal?"

"Huh? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagi pula, Jameen, bagaimana keadaan pasukan di garis depan?"

"Seperti yang diperkirakan, mereka bertemu dengan Titan. Tapi, Titan ini kelas 40 meter. Jauh lebih tinggi dari Titan yang selama ini kita hadapi."

"Hmm..."

Ruangan Raja Keluarga Reiss. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbincang sembari bermain catur. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Raja Reiss itu sendiri. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah Jendral Pertahan Kerajaan. Mereka terlihat seperti hanya berbasa-basi belaka. Tapi, tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk mengetahui mereka sedang membahas masalah yang sangat penting.

"40? Rasanya mereka makin berkembang saja. Check." Sang Raja dengan wajah yang menunjukan perasaan malas perlahan menjawab sambil menggerakan bidak ratu-nya.

"Tentu saja,Yang Mulia. Mereka adalah makhluk yang mengerikan. Kita hanya dapat berdoa saja mulai dari sekarang." Jawab Jendral dengan wajah pucat.

"Mereka makhluk yang mengerikan?" Tanya Raja.

"Te, tentu saja! Dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja mereka telah memusnahkan hampir 1/3 umat manusia! Mereka tentunya adalah makhluk yang kabur dari Neraka!" Jawab Jendral dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Ki, kita beruntung karena dapat bertahan di dalam tanah selama ini, ta, tapi mereka pasti akan menemukan kita! PASTI!" Lanjut Si Jendral.

Sang Raja yang mendengar balasan itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap jendralnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau, apa kau benar-benar seorang yang layak menjadi Jendral?" Tanya Raja dengan nada mengejek.

"Makhluk yang mengerikan, katamu? Heh, apanya yang mengerikan?" Sang Raja melanjutkan dengan nada yang percaya diri.

Ia menggerakan bidak benteng-nya.

"Giliranmu."

Si Jendral termenung sejenak mendengarkan perkataan rajanya. Dengan gelisah, ia menggerakan Kuda-nya.

"Ch, check." Kata Sang Jendral.

Raja tersenyum.

"Umat manusia, telah bertahan dari berbagai bencana. Kita sebagai makhluk bodoh yang terlahir tanpa apa-apa ke dunia ini, terus-menerus mengasah akal kita. Itulah yang membuat kita menjadi penguasa bumi, walaupun banyak makhluk lain yang lebih kuat dari kita." Jawab Raja.

Dia menggerakan benteng-nya untuk memakan kuda Jendral.

"Kita menebang hutan, mengusir hewan buas, menjelajahi samudera, mengeruk bumi. Kita makhluk lemah yang selamanya menjadi makhluk terkuat."

Jendral membeku mendengar jawaban Raja. Pikirannya menjadi tidak jernih. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Perasaan takut akan apa yang ada di depan mata, bercampur rasa percaya diri dengan apa yang ada di dalam dada.

Si Jendral menggerakan pion-nya.

Melihat itu, Sang Raja berdiri. Sambil tersenyum ia menggerakan Ratunya.

"Hei, Jameen, kita sudah berteman sejak kita masih remaja. Dulu aku melihat sesuatu dalam dirimu yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi." Kata Sang Raja sambil membalikan badannya.

"Yang aku lihat adalah tekat kuatmu. Tekat yang membuat apa yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Itulah tekad yang membuat manusia menjadi penguasa dunia. Huh, aku tidak melihatnya lagi dalam dirimu. Aku sangat kecewa." Sang Raja perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Di antara semua sifat manusia, ya, sifat manusia, kebencian, rasa dendam, amarah, ketamakan, serakah, dan bodoh, ada sifat yang aku selalu suka dari manusia. Yaitu bertekad kuat, memegang teguh yang benar, pantang menyerah, dan selalu belajar dari kesalahan."

Sang Raja membuka pintu, tapi terdiam sejenak di depan pintu.

"Menurutku manusialah makhluk yang paling mengerikan. Bukan karena sifat kejam dan bar-bar kita. Tapi karena segala ketidaksempurnaan yang kita miliki. Kita makhluk yang berkali-kali terjatuh, pecah, hancur, tapi selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali lagi, belajar dari masa lalu, dan menguasai masa depan."

Suasana tegang tiba-tiba terhenti. Ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus pelan yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ingat kata-kata itu! Ah, aku lupa..."

Yang Mulia berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Checkmate."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**YES, akhirnya ada waktu untuk menulis fic ini lagi. Maaf karena lama baru Update lagi, Nich!**_

_**Huuuh, rasanya author gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang per chapter...jadi...sabar aja!**_

_**He he he terimakasih atas reviewnya... Author akan mencoba membuat fic ini menjadi lebih menarik lagi, Deh!**_

_**Terima Kasih karena sudah membaca tulisan saya.**_

_**Tolong maafkan segala kesalahan saya.**_


End file.
